Padawan Lost
250px|thumb|Wasskah 'by night' 250px|thumb|Trandoshan jagers Padawan Lost is de 21ste episode in het derde seizoen van de Clone Wars Serie. De aflevering is het eerste deel uit een tweeluik waarin Chewbacca verschijnt. Newsreel Turmoil in the Outer Rim! Located near a major Hyperspace lane, the planet Felucia is caught in an unending battle between Republic and Separatist forces. Clone Tanks make a valliant effort deep into Separatist territory led by Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano. General Grievous, learning of the impending Jedi attack, has dispatched reinforcements to one of the Droid outposts, hoping to secure his grip on the system. Synopsis Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano en Plo Koon bevinden zich Felucia waar Grievous versterkingen heeft aangevraagd. Wanneer deze gaan landen, besluiten de Jedi om de troepen meteen in een valstrik te lokken. Terwijl AT-TE Walkers van ver de basis en de C-9979 Lander onder vuur nemen, besluipen de Jedi dichter om de Dwarf Spider Droid in een kruisvuur te nemen van zodra ze de poorten van de basis verlaten. De tactiek blijkt te werken en al snel is de basis van de CIS veroverd. Ahsoka Tano wordt echter plotseling neergeschoten met een energienet door Lo-Taren, Trandoshan jager, die haar meeneemt naar het schip van Garnac. In het schip bevinden zich andere slaven, zoals Katt Mol, een Snivvian. Hij zegt tegen Ahsoka dat ze worden meegenomen om als prooien te dienen in de jacht. Garnac bereidt zich voor op de nieuwe jacht waarin zijn zoon Dar voor het eerst een Jedi kan doden. Op Felucia laat Anakin Rex zoeken naar Ahsoka, maar stilaan wordt duidelijk dat er van de Togruta geen spoor te bekennen is. Plo Koon raadt Anakin aan om de zoektocht te staken en dik tegen zijn zin verlaat Anakin Felucia. De Trandoshans reizen naar Wasskah, een maan van Trandosha. Daar laten ze de nieuwe prooien los op Island Four, maar ze openen meteen het vuur zodat er al enkele slachtoffers vallen. Ahsoka raakt gescheiden van de andere gevangenen, maar komt drie Padawans tegen die de jacht hebben kunnen overleven. Zij nemen haar mee naar hun kamp in een boom op de maan. Kalifa, O-Mer en Jinx leggen uit dat ze werden verrast tijdens een trainingmissie en dat ze sindsdien continu worden opgejaagd. De Trandoshans maken zich klaar om Dar als een volwassen jager te accepteren. Van uit hun vliegende basis, lanceren ze Hover Pods, gewapend met tal van jachtwapens. In de jungle zien de Padawans hoe de Trandoshans de Snivvian en een Terrelian Jango Jumper neerhalen. Ahsoka kan niet langer aanzien hoe de Padawans zich laten opjagen als wilde dieren en neemt het heft in eigen handen. Ze verlaat de groep Padawans om de strijd aan te gaan met de Trandoshans. Op dat moment beseffen de Padawans dat Ahsoka gelijk heeft. Door haar nieuwe wilskracht en moed, durven ook zij weer voor hun eer en idealen de strijdbijl op te nemen. In hun nieuwe strijd kunnen ze een Blaster van Lo-Taren bemachtigen. Helaas maken de Trandoshans de wapens onschadelijk voor niet-Trandoshans volgens Jinx. Ahsoka is op zoek naar de basis van de jagers en de dag erna gaan de Padawans op zoek naar de basis. Deze blijkt moeilijk te vinden, ook al omdat de Padawans na al de tijd geen idee hebben waar die zich kan bevinden. O-Mer merkt echter het zwevend platform op, die als basis fungeert, en waaruit de hover pods worden gelost die de jacht weer openen. De Padawans splitsen zich op. O-Mer en Jinx kunnen net op tijd het spervuur van een pod ontwijken. Ahsoka en Kalifa hebben minder geluk wanneer een tak waarop Kalifa steunt wordt geraakt en kraakt. Kalifa stort naar beneden waar ze wordt opgewacht door Dar. Ahsoka komt Kalifa ter hulp en begint te duelleren met de Trandoshan. Ze kan Dar naar beneden duwen waar hij op een vlijmscherpe doorn valt en sterft. Garnac is woedend door de dood van zijn zoon en schiet Kalifa neer. Kalifa maant Ahsoka aan om te vluchten en om haar achter te laten en om voor de andere Padawans te zorgen. Op Coruscant maakt Anakin zich nog altijd zorgen om Ahsoka. Het is Plo Koon die hem een beetje probeert gerust te stellen door te zeggen dat Ahsoka goed werd opgeleid en dat zij wel een weg zou terugvinden naar Anakin wanneer mogelijk. Inhoud Nieuw Personages 250px|thumb|Trandoshans Trandoshans *Garnac *Dar *Lo-Taren *Ratter *Lagon *Sochek *Goron *Ramy *Gilas *Clutch *Krix *Smug Anderen *Kalifa *Jinx *O-Mer *TZ-33 *Katt Mol *Lika *Morgo *Vadoo Species *Convor Anderen *Wasskah **Island Four *HCT-2001 Dragonboat-class Freighter **Vermin-Thrax *Trandoshan Floating Fortress *MSP80 Pteropter Hover Pod Bekend *Ahsoka Tano *Anakin Skywalker *Plo Koon *Rex *Grievous *Boost *Sinker *Comet *Wolffe *Saesee Tiin Species *Togruta *Cerean *Twi'lek *Trandoshan *Wookiee (huid) - debuut in TCW *Wampa (huid) - debuut in TCW *Gundark *Narglatch *Snivvian - debuut in TCW *Terrelian Jango Jumper *Gran *Ithorian *Felucian *Sakiyan - debuut in TCW *Selkath *Iktotchi Bron *Padawan Lost op SW.com category:Televisie